


Surf's Up

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud gets an odd request at the Gold Saucer.





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> For Spring Fest, "Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife: comedy – can you use the Buster Sword as a surfboard?"

Cloud stared at the man. "You want to use my sword to what?" 

"As a surfboard," the man replied. "I want to use it as a surfboard." 

"Snowboard," the guy next to him corrected. "For the snowboarding game. I know you've played that one, you've been coming here for years." 

Cloud blinked. He had, in fact, been frequenting the Gold Saucer for years, mostly racing his chocobos and occasionally playing a few other games here and there. More than once, he had gone for the snowboarding, even if it wasn't anything like the real thing. Not really. 

"See, the board broke and a new one will be here tomorrow, but we don't have anything sturdy enough," the first man explained. His shirt had a little name patch on it that said "Maintenance" and "Fred", but the second man's shirt also said "Maintenance" and "Fred". Cloud supposed they could both be Fred. Or neither, but Fred had left his shirts behind when he quit. 

"And you're not going to need it, if you're racing," the second Fred added. "We'll talk to the manager and make sure you're fully comped." 

Cloud thought about it for another few seconds before nodding. He didn't really need his sword while racing and it would be easy enough to unpin the handle if it would really help them out for a day. Nothing would hurt it, after all, though they might want to put a guard over the actual blade. But that wasn't anything for him to worry about. He had a half-dozen chocobos with him who hated air travel as much as he did... who all still needed proper care. 

"Go ahead," Cloud said as he offered over the sword. 

"Thanks!" Freds said in unison. 

"Sure," Cloud replied. 

Maybe he'd do a little snowboarding later.


End file.
